The Contractor shall study the perceived advantages and disadvantages of childbearing and the strength of motivation for fertility control. Specifically, the Contractor shall: determine degree of motivation to avoid fertility; link this motivation to fertility avoidance behavior, and an individual's role set in terms of role conflict and role specificity ambiguity; and determine the impact of basic socio-economic-demographic variables and role sets on this motivation and behavior.